


Risk

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [45]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ice Witch tells Jess about the side effects of the anti-darkness spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk

Normally, Jess would’ve hidden at the feeling of magic on South Hoof. But she recognised this particular magic signature. After all, it had been her magic that had put the marks on Jessica’s arms and made her just a siren again.

So Jess left the cottage and soon met the Ice Witch on the windy Hoof Heath.

“You’re a long way from home,” said Jess. The grass was turning to ice under the witch’s feet.

“You’re pregnant,” said the Ice Witch. “Well, I appear to have wasted a trip, then.”

“What do you mean?” asked Jess, resting her hands on her stomach. “Is this about why it was so hard for me to get pregnant?”

“Yes, actually,” said the Ice Witch. “When the spell is draining you of your dark magic, there’s the risk that any, er… new additions may be purged as well.”

“And you couldn’t have told me this before?” asked Jess. “You didn’t tell Katja either, did you?”

“Er…” The Ice Witch tapped her fingertips together.

“And what about me now?” asked Jess. “Am I okay?”

“Yes, you’ve almost reached full-term, so you’ll be fine,” said the Ice Witch. “Just avoid stressful situations and eat healthily. You know, normal pregnancy advice.”

“For your sake, I’ll tell Katja,” said Jess. “You might want to lay low for a while. Her girlfriend might try to kill you.”

“I should have told you before,” said the Ice Witch. “Sorry about that.”

“Yes, you should have,” said Jess. She glared at the witch, and then smiled when the woman disappeared. She may be ‘good’ now, but she could still scare the pants off a witch.

Rather than waiting as the witch had, Jess called for her sister and then waited on the misty shore. As she’d expected, a lightning rune appeared on the sand before a flash signalled the arrival of her sister and Alex.

“Phones exist, you know,” said Katja when she stepped away from her girlfriend.

“I had to tell you this in person,” said Jess. She really wasn’t looking forward to Alex also finding out, but oh well.

“That sounds serious,” said Alex.

“Yes, well, it is pretty serious,” said Jess. She took a deep breath, steeling herself for the reaction. “I had a visit from the Ice Witch earlier and she told me something that she forgot to tell both of us about the spell.”

“And it was?” asked Alex. She wrapped an arm around her girlfriend, holding her closer.

“The spell has some side-effects affecting pregnancy,” said Jess. “It makes it more difficult to fall pregnant and stay that way.”

“So that’s why I lost it?” asked Katja, looking sad at the memory.

“Yeah,” said Jess. “Well, stress also played a major role but you would’ve probably been fine if it wasn’t for the spell. I guess the spell tries to remove all dark magic so it’s trying to remove the new dark magic, but…”

“Then how come you’re fine?” asked Alex, a growl in her voice and fire in her eyes. “How come you get to keep it but Katja didn’t?”

“I don’t know, okay?” said Jess. “Trust me, I already feel guilty as hell because of it.”

“Or because it’s your fault I lost it,” said Katja. “That’s why you feel guilty, isn’t it?”

“Yes, okay? I feel like it’s all my fault that you had to go through that, because I told you about her,” said Jess, tears in her eyes.

“I keep telling you, Jess, I don’t blame you,” said Katja. “Just go and rest, stress is bad for the baby.”

“Right, that reminds me,” said Jess. “She said that you really have to avoid stress and eat healthy. If you do that, you’ll be fine.”

“How did y-“

“Alex has her hand on your stomach,” said Jess. “That’s kind of a dead giveaway.”

“Oh yeah, so I do,” said Alex. “Thanks for letting us know. Now I have someone I can go beat up.”

“Right. Well, when you thaw out or recover from whatever the Ice Witch does to you, I’ll be waiting for you at home,” said Katja. “Just drop me off first, okay?”

Jess smiled as she watched them go. She felt a little better now that she knew that it wasn’t her fault. And this time, she could ensure that her sister had a smooth pregnancy.


End file.
